Beauty and the Beast
by Sinushca
Summary: AU: Chi Chi lives in a mad driven village with her father, the Ox-King. He's a smith and makes fry pan's. On the day, at the end of the month, her father went to deliver the monthly order of fry pans. Ox-King would always ask if she wanted something he could get on the way and it was always an apple she asked for. This time her wish would change her life.
1. Chapter 1 - Unwelcome Guest

**a/n:** Another fanfic I started out of the blue. To be honest, I was reading _Lone saiyan woman's - Stolen life_ fanfic and this story came to my mind with just one word of Nappa: Attack. In that moment I heard Gaston "I say we kill the beast!" Dunno how this happened and everything else came in order. I know, my stupid and random ideas at times. So thanks for the inspiration Lone saiyan woman ;) I also recommend you read her fanfic! She's superb, really. She wrote one of my favourite fanfics.

Anyway, guess this starts from the beginning, eh. I don't own DBZ and Beauty and the Beast, as much as I love them but do enjoy bringing both of them together :'D

I hope you like the idea, too. I'd like to read your opinions and see if this is worth continuing. So, enough talk for now. Have fun!

* * *

 **Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter 1 - Unwelcome Guest

Once upon a time, in a famous capital city, a young hero lived in a shiny castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the hero was spoilt with fame, money and power. Everyone loved him and overwhelmed him with gifts and even their daughters. A hero he became by winning countless tournaments until no one dared to challenge the hero. But then, on a sunny day when the hero planned to take a walk around his estate, a beautiful blue-haired pixy fell from the sky and asked for help. Repulsed by her sudden appearance and attention seeking help, he sneered at he pixy and turned around. But she warned him not to be deceived by prejudgement, for every individual wasn't the same as those who exploit kindness. And when he dismissed her again...

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE A BEAUTIFUL LADY ON THE GROUND WITH DIRT ON HER FACE. I WILL CURSE YOU!"

The hero tried to compromise, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Rejected by his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with seven dragon balls as his only window to the outside world. The dragon balls she had given him was enchanted was truly an enchanted, which would lose its brilliancy until his 21st year. If he could save 100 individuals, and earn their trust in return by the time he last star lost its brilliancy, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, his stubbornness and pride hindered him to open his heart to other people. He lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

Chi Chi always asked her father, "Why this village? Why did you choose this village and not a normal one?" Reason was – this village educated fighters, women and men. When she said educated fighters, it was just that. Cooking was left o the men. Reading and writing was left to the men,. Other occupations were left to the men. Heck, even doing chores was left for the men. Women were only used to fight and nothing else. If she was caught in doing anything else she was a cast out and labelled as _freaks_. Chi Chi scoffed. _It's this village that's crazy and nothing else!_

Due to Ox-King work as a smith and the peaceful area around him, which could also be named as naïve, he didn't care for such customs. Chi Chi helped him out in anything regarding the household and fry pan designs. She read books, loved reading books and drew new designs for her father, whenever she came up with a new idea.

So, Chi Chi and Ox-King were the village's freaks. _Better to live as a freak then like complete robots._

But the village didn't only have freaks but their favourites, too. The most talented man in fighting, cleaning, cooking, riding a horse and simply everything he tried for the firs time – he performed it perfectly. He was a dream for every women in the country. How unfortunate for Chi Chi, he had his eyes on the beauiful fighter. There wasn't a day he hadn't claimed her to be his wife and there wasn't a day Chi Chi rejected him every time he asked. It was a matter of life and death whenever Chi Chi left her house to buy food supplies from the market.

"Chi Chi!"

For example, at this very moment. Chi Chi rolled her eyes. How _very_ unfortunate. He came at her with a flying kick which Chi Chi easily dodged by stepping aside. With a grace he landed on his feet and arched his muscular back for Chi Chi to eye on. But she simply past him and didn't regard him with her attention.

"Vegeta, just leave me alone. I'm very busy today," she said as she walked past him. However, her path was blocked yet again as he landed a hit with his fist on her side. Chi Chi jumped aside, landed on a one leg and with her other one she kicked him right at his chin.

Vegeta was surprised about quick counterattack and caressed his chin, with a cocky grin on his mouth. "No one is more suited than you to be my wife."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I don't deserve you. How about making someone else unhappy, hm?" Her tone was flat, since all patience for this man was drained out. Ah, wait, Popo! I still need to get the tools you have for my father!" She rushed toward the dark-skinned man and discarded Vegeta to his own soliloquy.

"She's right, nobody deserves you. You're the wildest and most gorgeous thi-"

"Vegetaaaaa!"

Vegeta sighed. "Nappa, how many times do I have to tell you to NOT DISTURB ME." A vein popped on his temples, throbbing with each sharp breath he exhaled.

A famous man, such as Vegeta, was never alone without his loyal underling Nappa. Like a dog, he walked around anywhere Vegeta was. He smoothed his anger and praised him like nobody else would – beside himself.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at them and hurried to find the items her father asked her to buy before their attention changed to the girl again.

* * *

Ox-King placed his fry pans on the carriage and arranged Steak, his horse, for the next delivery. Chi Chi helped her father and aided him when he got onto the carriage, the rein in his hands.

"What do you want me to bring you when I return?" Ox-King asked his beloved daughter.

She smiled and caressed Steak's mane. "An apple."

"Child, why do you always ask for an apple? Why not a dress, a book or something else? I can get you this much."

"It reminds me of the day when mother, you and I spent the day on the fields. She gave me the most delicious apple. I want to cherish this happy memory of us."

"It will be an apple, then," he said with a loving smile on his lips. "Take care of yourself. I will be back tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Papa!" Chi Chi waved and waited until her father was out of sight, a smile on her lips. He was a hard-working father to keep her safe with a celling over her head and a full stomach. "Well, guess I could clean the house while I have nothing else to do." Chi Chi turned to go back into her house and took a glimpse of someone she wanted to avoid at any cost – Vegeta – and practically ran toward her house. Dangerously enough, he was fast to and almost caught her but Chi Chi opened the door in time.

"Chi Chi, I want you to-"

"No, thank you!" And slammed the door and sighed in relief. Carefully she spied through the window to see if the man was still there. Another relieved sigh past her mouth when Vegeta gave up and retreated.

" _Madame Vegeta,_ _  
_ _Can't you just see it?"_

 _Chi Chi took the broom and wiped off the dust from the ground. Then she dropped it dramatically, moving over to the table._

" _Madame Vegeta, his little wife, ugh!_ _  
_ _No, Sir, not me, I guarantee it."_

 _She mobbed the table and threw the rag over her shoulder. Taking the garbage, Chi Chi walked out from the behind door and threw it away._

" _I want so much more than this robot life."_

 _Chi Chi ran to the field behind their house and dropped herself on high green grass._

 _"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere._ _  
_ _I want it more than I can tell,_ _  
_ _and for once it might be grand, to have someone understand,_ _  
_ _I want so much more than they've got planned."_

* * *

"Steak, it's just you and me again. Don't you think it's sad how Chi Chi refrains her wishes and always keeps it simple for me? I wish she would be just like any other girl and ask for dresses and whatever girl's like around her age. But then, she's my daughter. Her interests lay somewhere else," he barked a laughter, amusing himself during the lonely travel. Steak and Ox-King turned from their usual pathway and twisted into another path. But the old man didn't notice, unfortunately not in time. His surrounding changed from a light greenery into a tight forest. The tree were tall enough to block the sky and with it the sun and the warmth. Instead it was dark, cold and a loud thunder resounded from deep within the forest even though the sky was covered by the trees. Ox-King couldn't see anything.

"S-Steak, I think... we only need to stay on the road and everything w-will be clear again! We'll get out of here, I'm sure," he assured Steak and himself. But the further he went the narrower the path got. The carriage squeezed through the narrow path and tightening trees in time when finally they reached the open again.

"Didn't I tell you, Stea- Oh!"

Ox King's eyes widened and he couldn't trust his eyes anymore. A huge estate greeted him instead of he capital he actually wanted to arrive at. There was a enormous villa was at the top of the hill and the from yard took about a mile until he finally reached the villa. "How about we rest here, Steak? We should leave when the sky cleared again, don't you think?"

Suddenly a loud rumble came from very close. Ox-King cried aloud and crouched down to his knees. Steak, though, he jumped in shook and dashed back to the way he came back and left his owner behind. "Steak, come back!" But it was fruitless, the frightened friend reached the front yard and galloped toward the exit.

"W-well, I'll stay here for a while before I leave again," he said and turned toward the entrance. He opened the gigantic door and entered the villa. "Hellooooo? Is there someone? I'm sorry for the intrusion. It's storming outside and I lost my way. I- I only want to stay for a few hours and then leave again."

Ox-King scrutinised his surrounding with awe. He wasn't a professional but he could see the value in the furniture. A room to the right had its door slightly open and he thrust his head though in curiosity. "Excuse me, I really didn't mean to bother. Thank you so much for accepting me for the time being. Ah, a fire!" The room was warm due to the fire, and as perfectly decorated as it was, there was a sofa with a blanket at the fire. Beside the sofa at the end of the room he found a small three rich with golden apples.

"What beautiful apples," he mumbled as his eyes were glued on the tree, enchanted by the beauty. "Chi Chi would love this if I brought her one of these." ( **a/n:** It's the tree in Hell, which belongs to Kaio Shin, remember? Goku ate one even though it was forbidden. Well, now it's his tree.)

"Did you hear something?" A pig-shaped shadow asked. The voices came from outside the room.

Another one bald shadow entered the scene, looking through the slit into the room. "I think someone came in."

"Oh, no... We have to tell him before he finds out!"

"Who's there?" Ox-King asked in panic, jumping off of the sofa with the blanket falling to the ground. He heard voices from the door and gulped. Gingerly, each step taken with much courage, he walked toward the door. "I know you're there. Please, come forth so I can show my gratitude in person."

With a squeak the door slowly opened and two persons revealed themselves to Ox-King. Both casually greeted the man but he gasped dramatically, pointing a finger at them. "You are a talking pig! And you-... You don't have a nose!"

"How rude! I'm not a pig! I'm called Oolong," said the pig called Oolong.

"I may not have a nose but I'm still human! Name's Krillin," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Another one who pointed his noseless face out.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude. It's just you look so... different," Ox-King finally said, waving his hands over his chest. He was very grateful toward the owner of this house, so it was no wonder he angered those who showed kindness. "You're the owner of this villa, right? I wanted to thank you for," he paused, seeing how Oolong covered his face with his ears and Krillin sweating heavily. Furthermore a large shadow fused with his under it was engulfed and took a different shape.

"No, I am." Said a voice from behind. "Who told you to enter my house without consent?"

Ox-King drastically turned around. The first thing he saw was a maroon-called tail, waving agitatedly behind him. It soon followed by a chest, covered by maroon fur. Then the yellow eyes, penetrating right through him and paralysing the old man on spot. Behind the Ox-King had been a window, which he hadn't noticed before until this very moment when a bolt struck again, revealing the fur man's face. He was a maroon monkey beast!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ox-King's feet gave way and he fell onto the ground helplessly. "P-Please, I- I only came in because of the thunder a-and I also lost my way. My horse," he stuttered but was cut short as the monkey monster took hold of his collar, forcing him to look into his penetrating eyes again. "I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me!"

A sound distracted the both of them when suddenly a golden apple rolled on the ground before the beast's feet. Ox-King shivered, a cold sweat running down his spine at the sight of the beast's glare. "I-..."

"Who allowed you to take ONE OF MY APPLES," he roared at his face, tightening his grip around his collar and forcing a cough from the poor man. Without saying another word the beast took the man away, deeper into the dark villa.

"We should have thrown the man out while we could," Oolong said, uncovering his ears from his face.

"It's your fault! Why didn't you just barge in and took him out? But no, you had to play mystery game when you knew he was in a bad mood again. You stupid pig!" Krillin barked at him, giving his head a big hard slap.

"OUCH! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Oolong screamed at him and gave him a much harder slap on Krillin's bald head.

Chi Chi sat at a table in their garden and drew some fry pan designs she could show her father later when he returned. With each stroke of her

* * *

 **a/n:** Stopped it here since anything else would be too long, heh. Write down your thoughts, please. Revieeeeewwww! pls :'D


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost Deal

**a/n:** I decided to cut the first chapter but it was way too soon I concluded so here's chapter 2. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lost Deal

Chi Chi sat at a table in their garden and drew some fry pan designs she could show her father later when he returned. With each stroke of her pen she hummed a soft melody, the melody of her mother's song. Her raven hair danced along the wind behind her as if they were playing their own game. The day almost reached evening with the sun backing down and the moon winning its radiance. With pride she looked at her new design With pride she looked at her new design and leant against the chair. A fry pan in a shape of a droplet with a cap. She grinned to herself. "I think in blue it would be perfect. I need to ask Papa how he finds it."

Just when Chi Chi was about to return into the house, she heard Steak's hooves and something instantly told her this was a good sign. Her Papa was supposed to be at home tomorrow, not today. Not taking anything with her, she rushed toward their tiny front yard and was shocked to only find Steak without his father and the carriage. "Steak! Where's Papa?" Chi Chi asked desperately, but how could a horse answer. "Take me to him!"

Without wasting time Chi Chi immediately galloped with Steak to where he saw the Ox-King the last time. Her head shook left and right in order to find her father on the way, if he was even there or anything Chi Chi could make out. But she was greeted with a dark forest like her father had been before. It didn't scare the female, only the thought of her father possibly being lost here. Steak didn't stop, so she opted it was not where he left Ox-King and excluded the idea for now. Branches of trees started to block her view but Chi Chi fought forward, unwavering by their attempts to stop her. "Faster, Steak! Faster!"

The path narrowed further and further but a light kept Chi Chi going, a light at the far end. Chi Chi closed her eyes when she thought she couldn't make it through, however, she was greeted by the mysterious estate such as her father was. Her eyes watched with wonder how big the estate was - a mansion, a botanical garden and fountain.

Steak stopped before the mansion's entrance. "He's here, you say?" Suspiciously she stared at the entrance as she tied Steak's rein around a pillar close to the door. "I'll be back soon, alright? I'll get Papa and then we'll go home."

Chi Chi turned around and entered the unfamiliar mansion, each step taken with care. "Hello? Is somebody here?" Nothing greeted her or walked in her path, so the girl searched around by scrutinising her surrounding. The first thing she noticed was a giant picture of a black-haired man who's face was tired apart. What surprised her more was how inclined the picture frame hung. An entrance was revealed on the right side.

Chi Chi narrowed her eyes and felt her heartbeat quickening. Was her father down there? It was one of her gut feelings again but she went for it, entering the dark, narrow corridor. Soon she came to an halt. She saw stairs leading the pathway deeper and further below of the mansion. "Papa! Papa, are you here? Papa!" Chi Chi continued the words oder and over as she walked down the stairs.

"Chi Chi, is that you?"

"Papa! Yes! Yes, it's me!" Chi Chi rushed the stairs and even jumped a few to quicken her pace. When she finally hit ground, Chi Chi noticed with horror that the place was a dungeon. How could her father be here? "Papa, where are you?" Only the torches at each side of the prison gave Chi Chi enough light to see.

A hand came out from one of the jails. "I'm here!"

Chi Chi immediately ran to his hands and cupped them in her owns, gasping as she noticed how cold they are. "Father, who did this to you? Why are here?" Her eyes roamed the old prison and tried desperately to open it by pulling on the cold, rusty grids. But nothing happened.

"You shouldn't be here, Chi Chi. Just go and leave me behind," her father begged, fearing for his daughter's life.

"Never! Step aside, Papa!" Chi Chi sent a few kicks at the stubborn grids. Cursed when nothing budged again. "Just wait here, I'll find something to get you out here!"

Chi Chi turned around, but she immediately retreated so fast, her back smashed against the bars. Someone stood before her, a tall man, who's face she couldn't make out in the dark. "Who are you?"

"The master of this mansion. What are you doing here?" He growled, baring his fangs at the intruder. His breathing was audible, a clear sign of Chi Chi being unwelcome in the mansion just as her father was.

"Why are you keeping my father in a prison? He hasn't done anything wrong!" Even though his tone and massive build intimidated the girl, she wasn't going to back down. Her father's life was at stake.

"He entered the mansion without permission and he stole an apple!" He roared back at her.

"B-but that apple was for me! I'm the one who told my father!"

"That's enough! He's my prisoner now."

Chi Chi squinted her eyes to see the face of the master of this mansion but it was still too dark. The torches casted a shadow over his face. He was agitated but... What could Chi Chi do to free her father? "Fight me."

A moment of silence. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Fight me. If I win, you let my father go and if not I will be your prisoner."

The beast thought about her offer for a good minute. He cupped Chi Chi's face and tilted it left and right for better inspection. "You would make a much better prisoner. I accept your deal," he sneered, but amusement laced his tone. "Follow me."

Chi Chi knew fighting this monster would end with a loss, but she wouldn't back down without a fight. Besides, her main goal was to free her poor father. She casted him a gentle smile despite the constant begging's of her father to just leave. Chi Chi didn't listen and followed the man.

Chi Chi froze when the master of the mansion guided her toward the end of the dungeon. His back was clear for her to make out the fur on his back and arms, also the furry tail wrapped around his waist. Chi Chi opened her mouth reflexively and almost lost a word but she quickly stopped herself, afraid he might change his mind.

When both stepped out of the mysterious corridor and back into the hallway, Chi Chi's knew for sure. He was a beast. Her hands trembled but she fought desperately against the numbing fear. As he turned around in the middle of the hallway, it was his intimidating yellow eyes she saw at first, piercing right through her and sending a shiver down her spine.

"We'll fight here," the Beast said.

Chi Chi took in her position and prepared for the first attack, since her opponent didn't move a muscle or intended to change into his fighting stance. Chi Chi gritted her teeth. He wasn't taking her serious at all.

There wasn't room for much talk. Chi Chi powered her ki-level immensely, giving it her best shot in the very beginning. A red aura engulfed her and caused her hair flaring up. Once her power hit sky she charged up an attack, connecting her fist with his chest.

Though, could a fight be this easy? Chi Chi's attack was effortlessly blocked by the Beast. Multiple blows, the one faster as the other, hit the opponent. He was too fast and countered with blows' of his own, which Chi Chi dodged just in time.

"Take that!" Chi Chi cried out, giving him a hard side kick, but the Beast took hold of her leg and whirled her in circle without stopping. Chi Chi felt her inside churn and stomped on his hands.

Luckily he let go of her leg but she dashed right into the wall. Gathering all her strength Chi Chi flipped backwards and managed to land with her feet against the wall. Not losing any minute Chi Chi pushed against solid ground and lounged at full speed into the Beast with her arms as a shield. Victoriously she hit right under his chin and forced him to step back, coughing. Before the Beast regained control again the girl jumped onto his shoulder, kicking his arms aside, and jammed his throat with her toned thighs. A grin formed on Chi Chi's lips when she received another strangled sounds from him. "Now, Beast. Will you let go of my father? I won't accept-"

Large hands grasped Chi Chi's arms and threw her brutally off from his shoulders. She hit the ground with her back, sending a jabbing pain through her body. Her vision blackened but Chi Chi still tried to stand up, even though her energy hit zero ground. With wobbly legs she still pulled herself onto her feet and shook her head to clear out the momentarily dizziness. However, the girl slowly but firmly lost her senses and with it her consciousness, falling right into the Beast's arms.

The match was over.

"Krillin, take the old man out of the dungeon and make sure he returns to his village," he ordered the bald-head.

"Whaaaaaat! Why am I the only one who has to do shits like that? I don't want to! Let Oolong do it," Krillin protested, but a glance from the Beast was enough to shut him down. "Alright, alright. He can't go out because he looks like a pig."

Admitting defeat Krillin walked into the dark corridor, muttering. "It's always me..." Still sulking but complying.

* * *

A throbbing pain she felt on her back, yet much more eased than how she remembered the ache to be. Chi Chi rose from a several hour loss of consciousness and opened her eyes, scrutinising the ceiling absent-mindedly. "Where am I? Chi Chi asked, her mind still clouded by a fog. Her environment was unfamiliar to her. "What happened?" The harder Chi Chi tried to find answers, the clearer her memories got. Puzzle after another puzzle they found its way into her mind.

Chi Chi gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up to sit properly on the bed. "Papa..."

"You shouldn't get up," said a gentle voice. Chi Chi turned around to find the owner of the voice, alarmed despite the gentleness the voice carried. A dark-blue haired woman greeted her with a smile, putting her cup of tea on the bedside. "You're back must still hurt, right? This tea will ease some of your pain." Her eyes regarded her face but then to her chest, placing a finger on lip. "Your bandage got lose again. I still can't do it properly. Goku told me it's okay but," she said.

Chi Chi didn't understand what the strange woman was talking about, but when she looked down she knew immediately. Her upper was completely naked and messily wrapped by a bandage. Her breasts were exposed in all glory. She blushed and covered her chest with the blanket. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Lunch and this is," she never got the chance to finish her sentence.

"You're still in the mansion."

At the voice Chi Chi widened her eyes and turned to her right, where the Beast rested against the wall with arms crossed. "You were here the whole time?"

"I was the one who brought you here, so yes, I was." Suddenly the maroon fur was hit by a pillow right at his face. When he looked at the one who threw it, of course it could only be Chi Chi, he saw her face lit up red and decorated with pure anger.

"You sick pervert! Did you enjoy the show while I was knocked out?"

"Tch, calm down. I'm not desperate enough to lust over an unconscious woman. Besides," he scoffed, picking on his fur nonchalantly as if totally unfazed. "I've seen better." This time Chi Chi grasped the cup of tea and threw it at the pervert of a beast. Since he was prepared for a counterattack, he dodged the cup by simply tilting his head to the side. The saucer though, hit him right at his nose, causing him to curse loudly and cover his face.

"Where's my father? I want to see him!"

"You stupid wench! Did you forget your own deal? I sent him away," he said, still rubbing his nose.

Chi Chi's next item was the tray but she stopped mid-air, slowly dropping the tray on the bed. Tears shot at the corner of her eyes. "You... you let him go? B-but I," Chi Chi lowered her eyes and her fists clenched tightly on the blanket. "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again! How could you?" Cruel reality sunk deep in her heart and pained her more than the throbbing ache on her back. Chi Chi bit her lips but tears stormed out and rolled down her cheeks without any control. "I didn't get to say goodbye," she sobbed into the blanket as she held it against her face.

Goku froze, his little inflicted pain poofing to nothing, when he saw the trembling figure of Chi Chi. A pang of guilt gripped him and he averted his eyes. "I," he started but couldn't find any words. She was his lifetime prisoner now, nothing would soothe the loss. He rubbed his neck, sighing deeply. There was nothing else he could do for the crying girl, so he decided to leave the room and leave her alone.

Meanwhile Lunch picked up the mess on the ground and cleaned the room into top condition.

* * *

 **a/n:** Curious how Chi Chi's life will be from this point out with the beast, Goku? Well, stay tuned! (*^ u ^*)/


End file.
